4 Seasons
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: 4 cerita pendek tentang Alfred dan Arthur di 4 musim; Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter. RnR?


4 Seasons.

Warning : Shonen-ai, human names.

Pair : US/UK (Alfred/Arthur)

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

Enjoy the fic!

-Spring-

"Iggy~~!"

BRAK.

Alfred membanting pintu ruang kerja Arthur dengan kasar. Ia nyengir begitu melihat pemuda Inggris itu duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Uuh, pagi-pagi udah ngajak ribut, eh, bikin ribut. Pake ngebanting pintu segala lagi, kalau rusak 'gimana!" Bentak Arthur sambil meneguk Earl Grey Tea-nya, kebiasaan yang nggak pernah bisa diubah.

"Hehe, tenang aja, kalau rusak 'kan bisa aku ganti. Kan aku HERO!" Alfred memasang 'peace sign' kebanggaannya dan nyengir tanpa dosa.

Arthur sweat dropped melihat kelakuan ex-colony-nya itu. "Geez, to the point, mau ngapain kesini?" Tanya Arthur dingin.

"Mau ngajak kamu main di luar!" Kata pemuda Amerika itu semangat, "C'mon, Iggy! Hari ini cerah lho! Jarang-jarang 'kan Inggris cerah?"

Arthur menghela napas, "Alfred, kerjaanku banyak nih." Ia menunjuk tumpukkan kertas di atas mejanya.

"Ah, itu bisa nanti…" Alfred berjalan mendekati Arthur.

"Apa maksudmu bisa nan-Whoaaa!" Arthur kaget begitu tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Alfred, memaksanya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan mengikuti maniak hamburger itu.

Arthur terus protes dan meronta-ronta saat Alfred memaksanya keluar dari Mansion, tapi Alfred sama sekali tak menghiraukan Arthur. Sampai Arthur berhenti berontak dengan sendirinya begitu melihat tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Ini…" gumam Arthur. Ekspresi takjub tersirat di wajah. Di depannya terhampar berbagai bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Benar-benar indah.

"Cantik 'kan? Aku yang menemukan tempat ini, lho…" Kata Alfred tersenyum bangga. Arthur mengangguk kecil, rona berwarna pink sedikit nampak di pipinya.

Alfred memetik bunga Daisy yang berada dekat dengannya dan kemudian meyelipkan bunga itu di daun telinga Arthur.

Arthur tersentak kaget, merah di pipinya semakin nyata "A-apa yang kau lakukan, git!"

"Hehe, kau imut, deh, Arthur." Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum lembut, menatap sepasang bola mata hijau emerald yang wajah pemiliknya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus. Merah sampai ke telinga.

"…geez, you stupid git."

-Summer-

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana, Alfred!" Bentak pemuda Inggris yang sekarang wajahnya penuh dengan keringat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Alfred singkat sambil terus menggandeng tangan Arthur. Menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"Geez…"

"Nah, kita sampai!" Alfred melepaskan tangan Arthur dan menunjuk objek di depan mereka berdua.

Arthur mengamati apa yang ada di depannya sekarang; pasir putih, laut biru, suara deburan ombak. Itu adalah pantai. "…pantai? Kok aku nggak tahu ada pantai di sini?"

Tanpa mendengarkan Arthur, Alfred langsung melipat ujung celana jins-nya sampai lutut, melempar sneakers-nya dan berlari menuju bibir pantai.

"Ah-hei! Tunggu, Alfred!"

"Cepat kesini, Iggy! Airnya dingin!" Panggil Alfred yang sudah ada di bibir pantai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Arthur menghela napas, yah, hari ini memang sangat panas, cahaya matahari benar-benar terik, mungkin akan terasa segar jika bermain air sebentar. Ia lalu langsung melipat ujung celana coklatnya sampai lutut, melepas sepatunya dan menyusul Alfred.

"Cepetan, Iggy!" teriak Alfred lagi..

"Iya, iya! Bawel…"

Arthur hampir mendekati bibir pantai, dan merasa kaki-kakinya menjadi dingin begitu tersentuh air laut. "Waah, benar airnya dingin…"

SPLASH.

Arthur terdiam sejenak. Butir-butir air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya. Kemeja yang ia kenakan menjadi lepek. "Al… fred…"

"Hahahahaha! Kena kau Iggy~!" Alfred tertawa mengejek. Dialah yang baru saja menyipratkan air ke pemuda beralis tebal itu.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYIPRATKAN AIR PADAKU!"

SPLASH.

Arthur membalas Alfred. Dia memang bukan orang yang bisa tahan emosi.

"Wahaha~! Iggy membalasku! Kalau begitu perang resmi dimulai~!"

"A-Ap-!"

SPLASH.

Alfred menyipratkan air lagi kearah Arthur.

SPLASH.

Arthur-dengan emosi, membalas Alfred.

SPLASH.

Alfred-lagi, menyipratkan air kearah Arthur.

SPLASH.

Arthur-lagi, dengan emosi, membalas Alfred.

SPLASH.

Begitu terus sampai mereka capek dengan sendirinya.

-Autumn-

Musim gugur, daun-daun berwarna coklat rontok dan membuat tumpukan di sepanjang jalan. Begitu pula di rumah sang British, Arthur Kirkland. Hari ini, ia membersihkan halaman rumahnya dari daun-daun yang mengganggu itu.

"Fuh~" gumamnya, begitu selesai menyingkirkan tumpukan- tumpukan di sisi kanan halamannya. "Tinggal yang di sebelah sana…"

Ia pun menuju ke sisi kiri halaman rumahnya sambil menggotong garpu kebun yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan dedaunan coklat itu.

"Iggy~~~!" Suara cempreng yang amat familiar menginterupsi kerjaan Arthur. Pemuda beralis tebal itu pun berdecak kesal.

"Tch, mau ngapain ke sini, Alfred?" Tanya Arthur dengan nada arogan.

"Mau main aja…" Jawab Alfred santai. "Oh, kau lagi membersihkan rumah ya?"

"Ya. Benar sekali. Sekarang pulanglah, atau main ke tempat lain. Jangan ganggu aku!" Usir Arthur, membuat ekspresi wajah Alfred berubah jadi kecewa.

"Huuh…" Gumam Alfred sambil memasang tampang 'kicked-puppy-eyes' andalannya. Membuat Arthur menelan ludah.

"Geez, b-baiklah… kau bisa membantuku membersihkan daun-daun ini…" Kata Arthur akhirnya.

"Hehe, Oke, akan kubantu, eh, Iggy, ngomong-ngomong…" Alfred menyentuh rambut pirang Arthur dengan jemarinya, "Ada daun nih, di rambutmu…"

Pipi Arthur bersemu merah, "Ukh… C-cepat bekerja sana!"

-Winter-

Alfred menemani Arthur pergi belanja di wilayah London. Malam itu benar-benar hari yang amat dingin di bulan Desember. Bahkan mungkin salju akan turun.

"Uuh, Dingin… Iggy, kenapa kau memintaku menemanimu belanja malam-malam begini sih? Mana dingin lagi…" Protes Alfred sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, untuk bantu bawa baranglah! Kau 'kan yang bilang 'mau ikut' waktu di telepon, jadi nggak usah-Ha-hatsyiiiih!" Kata-kata Arthur terpotong bersin jahanam yang daritadi mendesak ingin keluar dari hidungnya.

Alfred terkikik melihat mantan pengasuhnya itu bersin dengan cara yang amat tidak 'gentle'.

"A-apa!" Bentak Arthur. Pipinya mulai mengeluarkan rona pink.

"Bersinmu lucu…" Alfred masih terkikik di balik tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"…huh!" Arthur menggembungkan pipinya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Alfred.

Alfred tersenyum dan menghela napasnya. Melepas bomber jacket yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya di pundak Arthur.

"W-whaa-! Alfred apa yang kau lakukan!" Warna pink di pipi Arthur mulai menggelap menjadi merah. Berusaha melepas bomber jacket milik Alfred.

"Kau kedinginan 'kan?" Tanya Alfred lembut, "Pakai saja."

"Ta-tapi… Bukannya kau juga kedinginan?"

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak masalah. Aku kan Hero! Udara dingin sih, kecil…" Katanya dengan 'Hero Pose' kejayaannya. "Ha-Hatsyuuuuuh!"

Arthur sweat dropped, "Geez, 'Hero' sih, ingusnya meler… Nih." Ia kemudian menawarkan sapu tangan bermotif kotak-kotak dengan gambar Union Jack kecil di sudut kanan dari saku celananya.

Alfred tersenyum, "Thanks, Iggy… Sroooott." Arthur hanya menatap kasihan pada sapu tangannya yang sekarang menjadi korban ingus jahanam milik Alfred.

Pluk.

"Oh." Gumam Arthur begitu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalanya.

"Salju…" Gumam Alfred sambil menunjuk kristal-kristal es yang turun dari langit.

Mereka berdua pun diam sejenak mengamati jatuhnya butir-butir kristal mengkilap yang terkena pantulan cahaya lampu malam di jalanan London. Sungguh suasana yang romantis.

"OH IYA! Belanjanya!" Pekik Arthur setelah 5 menit bengong.

"Yah, Iggy… Udah tua sih, jadinya pelupa…" Cibir Alfred.

"Gara-gara kamu ngajak ngobrol tahu! Lagian aku belum setua itu!" Bentak Arthur.

"Dih, siapa tadi yang bengong ngeliatin salju?"

"B-BERISIK! Kamu juga 'kan! Udahlah, ayo cepetan jalan!" Arthur lalu menarik lengan Alfred. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan London yang ramai di malam bulan Desember yang dingin.

-Fin-

Nyaaa~~ selesai juga setelah sempet stuck di 'Autumn'…

Tadinya pengen bikin SpaMano, tapi jadi malah USUK, yah tak apalah…

Apakah aku sudah membuatnya dengan benar? Apakah bahasanya sudah baik? Type-nya terkontrol? Karakternya udah pas? Mohon beritahu kalau ada kesalahan. -bows-

Critics or Compliments are welcome!

Thank you for readings! And don't forget to review!

2010.06.13

~Ren~


End file.
